Ice Queen
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: Dominique Weasley, the middle daughter of three children, had never been a people-person.


Ice Queen

Dominique Weasley, the middle daughter of three children, had never been a people-person. That was more her older sister Victoire's department. Victoire had always been a 'socialite', and had, in her day, been considered one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. Though Victoire had graduated last year, she was still a very common topic of conversation among the upperclassmen of the school.

Dominique's younger brother Louis, a sixth-year, was the same way. He was smart and popular, a dangerous combination in the wrong hands. But Louis was a 'kind soul', as Dominique had once heard one of the fifth-year Hufflepuff girls call him. He was always willing to help someone with their homework, or help a lost first-year find their way to class, or help train someone that wanted to try out for the Quidditch team next year. He volunteered once a month in the Herbology greenhouses once a month, as well as in the Hospital Wing. He was a saint, as Dominique liked to put it.

Although the slight amount of Veela blood passed down to them from their mother had helped the oldest and youngest of Dominique's siblings, it made her wary of almost everyone and anyone. At the beginning of her first year, she had decided that her Veela blood would make it impossible to know if a guy liked her for her personality, or if a girl wanted to befriend her just to get popular. So Dominique had distanced herself from her dorm mates, and the other members of her house, and most of the school; basically, anyone that wasn't blood-related to her was unlikely to have a conversation with her.

She had made one friend though, in her third year. A girl named Elisa Pizot had transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and had been Sorted into Ravenclaw, the house that Dominique had been Sorted into. Dominique had recognized her right away as someone else that had Veela blood in them. Over the course of a few weeks, the two had discovered many similarities between themselves: their Veela blood made them both wary of others, they were both shy, they read the same books, liked the same music and both considered British food to be better than French. They became friends; their friendship was the type that would last through school, and beyond.

Now, in their seventh year, Dominique and Elisa still acted aloof. Most of the boys looked at the two with glazed, lust-filled eyes. This caused the two girls to walk with their heads held higher; they hoped that they wouldn't have to see the horny teenage boys that only wanted them for their bodies. Girls looked at the two with a mix of disdain and admiration; while they were envious of the attention that the two part-Veelas received from the male population, they also accused them of being 'stuck-up bitches who think that they're better than everyone else'.

Dominique had never let it bother her before, nor had Elisa. Until the day that Dominique had told Elisa to go ahead after Transfiguration, owing to the fact that she had to speak with the professor. On her walk to the Common Room, she heard crying coming from behind a tapestry. Dominique wasn't a people-person, as we all know, but she felt an urge to check on the crying person.

It was Elisa. Dominique was instantly worried. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her friend. Neither girl had cried before (at least while at school), so this was a new experience for the two.

"Eli, what's up?" Dominique whispered compassionately.

"McLaggen tried to rape me!" Elisa blurted, her French accent appearing for the first time since fourth year. Dominique was feeling furious. "Austin saved me, but walked away before I could thank him!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oui. I just wish…"

"What, Eli?"

"Why must we be so separate from our peers?" Eli sniffled, trying to wipe off her ruined make-up.

"Because we don't want anyone to take advantage of us," Dominique responded instantly, "We want true friends, not people that like us for our Veela blood."

"But not all of them are like that!" Elisa insisted, "Austin is kind, as are our dorm mates Nicole and Anastasia!"

"I refuse!" Dominique replied angrily, "I will not let anyone hurt me!"

"Fine then!" Elisa snapped as she jumped up, shaking Dominique off, "You can continue to be an 'Ice Queen', but I am tired of this lonely existence!"

As Elisa stormed out, Dominique let herself cry for the first time in seven years. She had just lost her best, and only, friend. She decided, at that moment, that she would never let anyone else in ever again. Because people all leave eventually, and it hurts too much when they go.


End file.
